


take this (make it something beautiful again)

by turnpikedarling



Series: when i eat you up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikedarling/pseuds/turnpikedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison wakes her boys up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take this (make it something beautiful again)

**Author's Note:**

> just a snippet from this world! from the perfect tumblr prompt: "take this, make it something beautiful again // make this, make this happen 'cause you're beautiful to them." originally posted on tumblr [here](http://mickeyed.tumblr.com/post/86162944649/allison-stiles-derek-a-little-lightheaded-thinking)! come say hi.

Allison’s never been content being still. The best parts of her life are filled with movement, they’re quick, hard to remember for how fast they fly - it’s what she’s always liked about archery. The split second that the arrow flies is over so fast that it might not ever have happened. It’s efficient, deadly, important. She’s always felt a little sharp like that, too, a little fleeting, all angles and already-gone.

What she never accounted for was how much she’d like the slow-down days when she gets to lie quietly in bed, the only times she’s ever let herself stop moving. When the air feels still in the sunlight. When there’s softness and she allows herself to feel it.

Allison learns quickly how much she likes to curl her toes into a comforter, to sit by an open window. She likes to look to her right and see a mess of bedhead hair, look to her left and see another. She learns how much she likes to climb out of bed carefully, leave her boys sleeping, to wander into the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. While it brews, she leans herself in the doorway and looks at the bed fondly, takes in the early morning. Arms folded, socks pulled up to her knees. It’s a nice change from the chaos that she used to know.

Her favorite part, more than anything, is wrecking it all.

“Hey, sleepyheads,” she flat-out yells just before she takes a leap onto the bed. Derek and Stiles groan and have half a second to roll toward the edges of the mattress before Allison lands in between them, filling the spot where she slept.

They both roll in toward her once she’s settled. Stiles wraps his long arms around her waist, undoes a button on Derek’s old shirt that she went to bed in, and slides his hand down to her hip where it stays. He rubs a thumb over the skin there, back and forth. Derek noses his way into her space too, rests his chin on the top of her shoulder, his face half buried in her hair.

“Why are you so awake?” Derek mumbles.

“Yeah, it’s annoying,” Stiles agrees, and Allison rolls her eyes at him.

Derek kisses Allison’s neck and she hums, happy. This is the kind of movement she loves, now, the slow kind, the kind that doesn’t snap back at you. The kind that keeps you safe. It’s where Allison feels best, wrapped up in both her boys, not worrying if the coffee’s going to burn.

“Oh shit,” she whispers, thinking of it. “The coffee’s gonna burn.”

Stiles pulls her closer, wraps that hand around her hip even tighter. Derek scoots over and they sandwich her in. 

“It can wait,” Derek says, grinning against her shoulder. “Right, Stiles?”

“Yeah, it can wait,” Stiles agrees again, and Allison stifles a laugh.

“You’re a parrot,” she chides him.

“I can think of better things I could do with my mouth,” Stiles says, but he makes no move from where he’s curled around her.

Derek grumbles and lifts his head, furrows his brow. “If you’re going to be lazy about it, I’ll just get there first,” he tells Stiles, and then he’s gone, under the covers.

Allison just laughs and laughs - at Stiles’ indignation and the way his fingers curl into her side with Derek’s every movement. At the way she’s found a home in them, found something beautiful to build a life with. Every broken bone, every sharp angle softened into their skin.

She still likes the motion, the quick parts of her world. But now, in every smile, every touch from her boys, she learns to love the quiet too.


End file.
